


Sometimes even a captain can't get it right

by Effystar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is getting used to the new things in this world, but some things are harder than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an iPhone fic, apologies for any mistakes :)

Steve was used to feeling out of place by now, but every so often his mind would drift back to the people he lost. He read all of the files how Howard had died in the plane crash, Peggy growing old and passing away in a nursing home every so often he wondered why he was allowed to live.

Steve felt alive when the avengers were sent off, he felt like he didn't have to worry the captain just took over, but when the war was won and they had all healed it was back to this unknown place, 70 years behind and a lot had happened and changed.

At least he had Tony, the man reminded him of Howard more and more everyday always tinkering with a new project never able to keep his hands still. He had been the one to ease Steve into a lot of the new things around him, the patience that took was astounding.

It took Steve 4 months to finally feel comfortable using JARVIS, even then he preferred to do a lot of things on his own. He still washed his own dishes in the sink and he still enjoyed he simple things in life like walking around New York instead of having happy drive him.

"Hey Steve, you know we have a dishwasher right? Or is this your way of keeping fit? Cuz we have a gym too" Tony chuckled as he watched the man do all the washing up from the team dinner.

"I know Tony but sometimes I like to not use technology" Steve smiled as Clint snuck up beside him with a towel.

"Want a dryer cap?" Clint asked

"Thanks Barton" he responded

Tony threw up his hands too "you too Barton! What is going on! Are we back in the 50's"

"Hey stark it never hurts to get your hands dirty, plus you know that dishwasher hates me" Clint said as he began drying the plates Steve handed him.

"It hates you because you thought it would be funny to wash a exploding arrowhead!" Tony snapped

Steve couldn't help but laugh "is that why there was a huge hole in the kitchen, I thought Tony had just got drunk" 

"Hey!!! I'm right here!" Tony piped up trying to make himself sound hurt.

Clint may be good with a bow but the loud snap that came from the towel as it hit stark in the leg made Steve consider that as his new weapon. "Stop whining Stark!" Clint giggled out a the millionaire rubbed the spot that was surely turning into a welt.

Stark huffed out of the room "I live with a bunch of technophobes, JARVIS where is Banner I need someone of my intelligence level"

"Doctor Banner is in the meditation room and has requested to not be disturbed" JARVIS responded

"Ugh you guys are all so boring" he said as he walked to his lab.

"So Cap..." Clint said as he heard to door to Tony's lab click shut 

"What Barton? You gunna make fun of my hate for the dish washer too?" He asked 

"Ha no, this is my first dishwasher and I blew it up, mainly to piss of stark because he switched around my arrow heads on a mission and Coulson wasn't happy that I blew up a building instead of using my grappling hook so I was suspended"

Steve's brow furrowed at that news "did you tell fury?"

Clint threw up his hands "water under the bridge man" he placed the final plate in the cupboard "so are you ever going to admit to yourself that you like Tony?"

Steve's face and ears felt like they were on fire, he couldn't believe that Clint was so blunt with his question, I mean he knew that sexuality was pretty open here but it didn't mean he was happy to talk about it over the kitchen sink. His hands gripped the edge of the sink his knuckles going white from the power of his grip,the metal creaking and bending under his grip.

"Woah cap, calm down!" Clint's hands went out over Steve's making him realise how hard he was gripping " sorry man I didn't mean any disrespect" he said as he hopped up to sit on the counter much to Steve's dissaproval. 

"I..how...I" Steve managed to finally say as he looked down at the grip marks he had left in the sink.

"Really cap, me and Coulson have been together almost 7 years now you don't think I can spot the other men who are hopelessly in love with each other" Clint smiled as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder "why not tell him how you feel?"

"I...no...I couldn't...it's wrong" Steve stuttered

"Wrong? Cap this isn't the 1950's anymore. We are lucky to live in a world where we can express love for whoever and whatever we want" Clint let a goofy smile play across his face. " heck if it's wrong you can lock me up now because I am smitten with Phil and I have no plans to stop"

Steve sighed, he knew Clint had a point but he never had any luck with the ladies let alone the men in his time what made him think that he could confess his love for his best friends son. " I guess it's just strange" Steve said " Howard was my friend and now I'm with Tony all the time, it's wrong I can't date my best friends son" Steve sighed knowing he was right.

Clint jumped off the counter, leaving a muddy footprint on a cupboard door "cap I think you over think things, you have an unusual situation because you were a capsicle for 70 years, but you deserve to be happy"

"I would agree Barton, and we like when Rogers is happy" a voice said from the hallway making Steve's shoulders tense up and relax as he saw Phil finally enter the room and smile at them both.

"Hey babe" Clint said as he draped his arms around Phil's neck " I was just telling cap to be happy and go talk to Tony"

Phil slipped his arm around Clint's waist, keeping him close to his hip "oh good topic choice Barton" he said as Clint grinned "Steven what is the worst that could happen, how do you know he doesn't share the same feelings? I mean look at us it took one of us almost dying for us to finally admit out feelings" he pulled Clint closer and kissed his temple." You know better than any of us how quickly battle can take a soldier" he smiled at Steve.

"Go into his lab and apologise for breaking the sink" Clint laughed " offer to pay for the replacement"

"He won't allow me to do that" Steve said

"Exactly! That's the point" Clint had a devilish grin on his face " see it as a spring board for you to take him to dinner"

Steve looked puzzled "how in the world does that springboard to that?"

Clint looked at Phil "are you sure this is your beloved superhero?" He moved forward to feel Steve's forehead "maybe he is sick" 

"I.....what....no I'm fine" he looked at Phil hoping he would help him out here

"Steve, Clint is trying to be funny" he glared at the archer as he pulled him back into his arms "use the payment to replace the sink as a way of saying if I can't pay for the sink let me take you to dinner" Phil smiled as it all seemed to add up to Steve.

"Seems pretty childish" Steve finally responded 

"Hey Tony is a big child incase you haven't noticed" Clint joked "take away his toys or property and he will cry and complain"

Steve sighed he knew what ever he said he would t be able to win this argument, he stood up from where he was leaning and threw up his arms "well I guess here goes nothing" he looked back at Clint and Phil as he walked out who were grinning at him, egging him on.

"JARVIS, is Mr. Stark still in his lab" Steve asked

"Yes sir, do you need me to get him for you?" The A.I. Asked

"I...uh....no JARVIS thank you" Steve responded as he stood outside the lab door, he took a deep breath in and the door slid open.

"Captain Rogers for you sir" JARVIS boomed over the Black sabbath music. Tony looked up from the thing he was tinkering with and smiled, switching off the music.

"Hey cap" Steve said as he stood up from the work bench "everything okay? You look like you have seen a ghost"

Steve moved uncomfortably "I uh...I...broke the kitchen sink" his eyes darted down.

Tony chuckled "you what? Jesus Steve how hard we're you washing those plates!"

"I uh it uh I wanna pay to replace it" he finally spat out

"What!no Steve it's a freaking sink it's not the end of the world" Tony smiled "you just don't know your own strength that's all" 

Steve felt his entire face flush and he threw his hands behind his back "well...I...but....can I take you to dinner then?" His eye were cast at the floor still so he wasn't able to see Tony's face, which lit up at the mention on dinner with Steve.

"Okay if that will make you feel better" Tony smiled his heart beating drastically faster.

"It's okay"Steve began to say thinking he had said no "wait! Did you say yes?" His eyes snapped up locking on Tony's face 

"Yea you big lummox" Tony said as he playfully pushed Steve "now was that it? JARVIS order a new kitchen sink"

"Yes sir"

"I uh yea...tomorrow 7pm?" Steve finally responded still in shock

"Sounds perfect" tony said as he turned back to his work table, flipping on the music and getting back to work.

Steve was ecstatic, of course he waited until he was outside the lab to show it, he practically ran to the kitchen to tell Clint and Phil.

When he got there Clint was perched back on the counter with Phil nestled between his open legs, they were clearly enjoying each others company, and Steve cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

"Jeeze Steve I knew you were there about 10 mins ago, maybe I wanted to give you a show" Clint joked " remember I am a trained assassin" 

Phil looked at Steve "ignore him" he joked "soooo how did it go?"

"He said yes!!" Steve practically yelled it, he was clearly excited "now I just need to figure out were to go, shoot!"

"That's my cue to leave you to restaurant type people together and go hit the range"Clint said as he jumped of the counter quickly kissing Phil goodbye "Phil knows all the restaurants in town Steve, pick his brain, see you later babe"

Clint left the room in a hurry and headed for the range. "Did I say something wrong?" Steve asked 

"No don't be silly, Clint's never been one for restaurants, unless it's Ihop and he probably would feel out of place on the conversation anyway so he left, you get used to it after a while" Phil smiled, the type of smile that a man I love does when he thinks of his partner "so what were you thinking of for food?"

Steve took a moment to think "god he's probably been everywhere! I don't know!" His nerves began getting the best of him again.

"So make it special, why not do a picnic in Central Park? Or something like that" Phil suggested 

"That sounds to date like, I don't even know of the man likes me like that!" Steve began wringing his hands out

Phil threw his hands on Steve's shoulders "cap, see this as a mission if it helps your nerves, you should do Central Park, maybe even in one of the gazebos make it subtle but nice, tony is used to money but not old school charm" Phil smiled "you wil be fine Steve" he said as his phone buzzed and he was back in work mode,mouthing sorry to Steve and getting up,leaving Steve to plan on his own.

Phil did have a point, Steve had old school charm on his side so he spent the rest of the day and night planning the perfect dinner date.

He used his advice and say this whole thing like a mission and the objective was to find out Tony's feelings for him and if this was a waste of time or not. He used Phil's idea of a picnic but made it have his 1950's flare to it, by the time he fell asleep on the sofa it was perfect.

Tony walked into the kitchen to pump more coffee into his system, when he saw Steve fast asleep on the sofa, his sketch pad dangling in his hands slowly slipping away with every breath the man took. Tony couldn't help but stare, who else could say they get to live with a real life hero the one that he grew up hearing stories about from his father. Everything about Steve was as he imagined and more, his eyes Were drawn to him because even when he was sleeping he was perfect.

By the time the kettle boiled he realised he had been standing there staring at Steve and Clint had managed to sneak up next to him,shirtless with Phil's captain America pyjamas hanging off his hips.

"Hey stark, enjoying the view there" Clint said as he opened the fridge grabbing the milk and chugging it from the carton.

"Barton that is disgusting" Tony said as he watched the man put the milk back 

"Hey gotta keep my bones strong, the way Phil throws me around" Clint smiled as he rolled his neck

"Ugh Barton I did not need to know about Agent's sex life" he rubbed his eyes as he poured the hot water in his cup "as for the view I was just making sure he didn't drop his sketchbook"

Clint raised his eyebrow at him " sure Stark, his 'sketchbook' " Clint laughed "Jesus when are you gunna admit that your legs go weak when he says your name! And before you deny it remember I am trained at this shit"

Tony just sighed "it's not that easy bird-boy, in his time people like me and you weren't accepted" he looked over at the sleeping captain "it just can't happen"

"Hey back in his time they didn't have computers and cellphones but he accepts them what makes that any different?" Clint smiled at Tony "what's the worst that could happen?" And with that he headed back into the private quarters.

Tony stood in the kitchen alone keeping his eyes on Steve who's chest kept rising and falling with every breath, imagining what it would be like to rest his head there. He felt something inside him stir with those thoughts, his groin jumping to attention at the thought of Steve. He scurried back to his lab to take care of his needs.


	2. Tony Stark should be called Mr. Grumpy Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony messes everything up....again

Steve woke up on the sofa, his neck was stuff from the awkward position he had ended up in, the sketchbook was fanned out on the floor at his feet. He stretched his muscles back to life and got up to make coffee. If there was one thing that the avengers ran on it was coffee and a good breakfast and Steve was always up first so he took it upon himself to always cook for the team.

After his first cup of coffee he decided to go for a run around Central Park to clear his mind and check on the plans for tonight's festivities, his nerves came back when he saw the tent going up in preparation for the picnic.

By the time he got back Phil was awake and in the kitchen cutting up fruit, he flashed a mischievous smile to Steve who responded with a furrowed brow as Phil closed his eyes. Steve began to walk forward to talk to the agent when he froze, realising Clint knelt in front of Phil moving rhythmically on the agents exposed cock.

Steve made a b line to the shower as quickly as he could, he needed to deal with the growing erection in his pants before anyone noticed. It wasn't because he had feelings for them, but the thought of doing an act like that in public got him hard instantly, he spent his time in the shower imagining Tony's mouth around his throbbing cock.

When Steve was finally out of the shower everyone else was awake and huddled around the table, "late start cap?" Banner asked 

"Uh no I went for a run and I guess I lost track of time" he responded as he looked at Phil who smiled at him as he felt his face flush.

"Well don't worry cap I took your place at the cooker and made breakfast, that mission undercover as a line cook finally paid off" Clint smiled as he dished out plates for everyone as Steve slinked down into the chair next to Tony who looking like he was practically falling asleep in his food.

"Tony have you slept?" Steve asked looking slightly worried

Tony picked up his coffee cup, swinging it around as he responded "Steve a genius doesn't need sleep, plus I'm so close to figuring out the problem I have got going on I am only taking breaks for food and coffee" he refilled his cup.

Steve sighed "and what if we get a call? A tired iron man is useless!" Steve said angrily "the team can't be let down by and exhausted iron man" the whole table went silent as they looked between them. 

Tony angrily stood up "I'm sorry cap when did you change your name to Howard Stark? Last time I checked I'm an adult and I can look after myself!!"

"Tony I'm not saying you can't but you are putting all of us in jeopardy by doing this" Steve snapped back, with that Bruce got up from the table and walked out to the balcony.

"Guys come on!" Natasha finally spoke up "can we do this after breakfast?"

Steve looked around at the avengers left at the table who had all stopped with breakfast and were shocked by the outburst " sorry red, your right" Steve got up and went to apologize to Bruce.

"Condescending prick, I dunno what I saw in that man " Tony said as he scooped the last of his food in his mouth and got up and headed back to his lab.

"Well that's the last time I cook" Clint joked, jumping into Phil's lap "will you still love me if I don't cook" he asked his lover

"Always and forever" Phil responded and pulled him into a kiss

"Jesus guys I'm eating here" Natasha said as she picked up her plate and went into the lounge.

"Oooo we are alone again" Clint said "do you think we can get Steve excited again?" He laughed as he got up off Phil's lap.

"Last time I checked Barton you have some paperwork to fill out and some mission training with Natasha" Phil responded 

"Ugh" Clint slumped in his chair "agent Phil is no funnnn!"

"I never said anything about what your reward could be" Phil joked as he watched Bruce and Steve come back in the room

"Wow I really killed breakfast didn't I?" Steve asked

"Don't worry about it cap, we a have off days maybe next time don't lose track of time" Clint said, winking at Steve "right I have paperwork to do and let me tell you dating the boss has its downsides" he joked as he got up and headed for Phil's office.

"Don't think I won't suspend you for late or incomplete paperwork Barton!" Phil yelled after the archer.

"Ah to be in love" Bruce said as he smiled at Phil "and cap we all know how stark can get on no sleep so don't worry about it, as soon as he passes out on his work bench he will be a lot more giving" Bruce smiled as he began finally eating.

"Guess I should cancel dinner tonight" Steve finally spoke up, his face showing the hurt.

Phil had stood up from the table and placed his hands on Steve's shoulder " Steve don't be silly, Tony will still be there he's just crabby! Want me to go talk to him?" He asked

"No thanks Phil, it's my fault" he responded.

Tony had got right back into his work when he had stormed into his lab, dumee was keeping his distance, "Who does he think he is! This is all for him, selfish prick" he grumbled.

"Sir Ms. Potts for you" JARVIS boomed

"Pepper! If your here to tell me to go to bed then fuck you" Tony snapped

"Nice to see you too Tony" she moved closer to the workbench. “I’m here because your being an asshole” she said sternly “and I seem to be the only one that can put you in your place”

“Oh Pepper you think so highly of yourself, I am fine” Tony snapped back

“You yelled at Captain America, made Bruce have to leave the room due to unnecessary stress and ruined the one thing you guys all loved…Team Breakfast” Pepper crossed her arms and began tapping her foot “So go on, I dare you to tell me again that you are fine”

“Pep come on! So what if I yelled at Mr. 1940’s” Tony said as he continued to tinker away

“TONY! Don’t try and hide behind your tiredness, I know you better than anyone on this planet! You are scared. That is totally normal”

Tony sighed as he put the wrench down “What if I’m reading it all wrong, saying that after this morning he has probably cancelled it all. Who would want to go on a date with Mr. Grumpy pants”

“Tony….Go to bed, please” Pepper said as she walked forward and ran her hand through his hair “He will be waiting for you at 7pm and you don’t want to look like this” Tony leaned into the hand on his head, for someone so distant from the world Peppers touch brought him crashing back down to reality.

Tony stood up “Okay” he threw his hands up “I admit defeat, you win again Miss Potts…JARVIS how many is that now?” he asked

“Miss Potts-7 to your 3 Sir, I believe you would say that she is wining” Jarvis responded

“Remind me to remove his sarcasm file Pep” Tony joked as he walked towards the door with his hand draped around Peppers shoulders.

“Add take a shower to the list of things to do when you wake up Tony, you reek” she said as she pushed him off in the hallway “Now go, I actually have some work to do!”

“I bid you adieu Ms. Potts” Tony bowed as he walked into his quarters and threw himself on the bed “JARVIS please wake me up at 5pm sharp”

“Certainly Sir” The A.I. responded as Tony fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date....maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long i was really struggling with this one :(

As 7pm got closer Steve wasn’t dealing well with his nerves, he called up Bucky beginning him to knock some sense into him. “Bucky what if he doesn’t show up” Cap finally spat out.

Bucky let a sigh resonate down the phone “Steve how did you ever bag Peggy, if you are this nervous over something that hasn’t even been classed as a first date!” Bucky had always been there for Steve since he came back and joined him in the ‘Future’ they were able to deal with all the new things together, Steve hears a voice in the background.

“Am I interrupting something Bucky?” he asks

“Ha no Steve, but Darc says to grow a pair and kiss Stark already!” Steve felt his entire face blush at that comment “Steve he will show up, you said yourself it was a silly fight to begin with and we both know how he gets on no sleep he has never been Mr. Bright and smiley”

“Yea I guess your right” Steve sighed “I guess I just don’t want to be sitting there waiting for him, especially if he is still mad at me”

“Steve you know Tony is always late, so you would be waiting on him even if he wasn’t mad at you now get your butt into your nicest shirt and slacks and go be a gentleman!”

“I’m always a gentleman Bucky” Steve laughed “Thanks” he put down the phone and decided he would take a shower to also help settle his nerves.

¬¬¬¬¬¬

“Sir it is exactly 5pm, JARVIS boomed into the bedroom where Tony had passed out.

Tony let out a moan as he rolled over “5 minutes JARVIS…..PLLLEEEEASSEE”

“Sir you asked for 5pm sharp for you dinner plans with Mr. Rogers, you never requested a snooze” the A.I. responded.

Tony rolled over again in the bed, reluctantly stretching “Ugh one day I will unplug you JARVIS”

“Sir you need me more than you think” 

Tony huffed as he sat up in bed running his hand through his hair “JARVIS…Coffee me!”

“Sir the coffee has been made in the kitchen” 

Tony grumbled as he finally got out of bed and sleepily stumbled into his kitchen finding the coffee pot and getting his caffeine fix. “Jarvis can you start the shower on warm please”

“Certainly sir”

Tony hears the water turn on the bathroom as he downs his second cup of coffee and begins stripping off his clothes from yesterday and heading to the shower.

¬¬¬¬¬¬

Once the hot water had run out in the shower Steve took that as a sign to get out, he draped a towel around his waist as he began calling around making sure that everything was ready for the dinner, he stopped in front of his wardrobe hoping to find something to wear.

His hands were shaking as he buttoned up his light blue shirt, the one that Natasha said brought out his eyes. He began combing his hair trying to calm his nerves counting in his head to 50.

“Mr. Rogers it is 6:45” JARVIS boomed into the room breaking caps concentraton

“Thanks JARVIS” he responded as he grabbed his leather jacket and keys and headed for the elevator.

When the elevator door finally pinged open Natasha was in there leaning against the wall in her gym clothes, flashing a smile at Steve. “Good choice on the shirt Cap he will love it and relax you look like you are about to have an aneurism”

“is it that obvious?” he asked as he relaxed his shoulders

“Im a spy Steve, I know everything…I can even tell that your not wearing any underwear” she said as she winked and walked out the opening elevator door “Have fun cap”

Steve’s face flushed as he cursed at himself and the elevator doors opened to the lobby

¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

By the time Tony got out of the shower he was feeling more awake and thinking about his evening, he would be alone with Steve he would be able stare into that mans eyes for hours.

He suddenly felt the surge of nerves run over him “JARVIS call pepper”

“Tony what is it” she said as she picked up the phone

“I cant I cant go to dinner with Steve”

She let out a long sigh “Tony why not, what’s happened have you lost your balls somewhere? I’m busy”  
“Pep! Darlin’ that hurt” he said pretending to sound hurt “I don’t know what to wear! Do I go suit? Or do I go casual? What if he is dressed down and I’m dressed up. Jesus I don’t know how you women do it”

“God dammit Tony incase you didn’t realize I am running your company, JARVIS has some outfits saved for you, go through them and pick and if you don’t hurry up you will be later than normal.” She snapped as she hung up the phone

“JARVIS pull up my saved outfits” Tony said as he walked over to the screen on the wall

“Certainly sir, there are many options for you that Ms. Potts put into the database” 

Tony swiped through the choices till he found something casual but nice and grabbed it from the wardrobe “JARVIS what time is it?” he said as he pulled his AC/DC shirt over his head.

“its precisely 6:58pm sir”

“Shit!” Tony grabbed his jacket and phone and headed out the door to the elevator.

The door pinged open and Clint was standing there in sweat pants, topless his chest glistening with the sheen of sweat “Stark” he smiled at the man

“You know Birdboy you should really wear more clothes, your starting to look silly”

“Careful Stark remember Phil always has ears in this place and that defiantly sounds like your hitting on me” he winks “and hey its totally normal to want this” he jokingly points down to his chest

“Oh bird brain you are so full of yourself” Tony says as he finally steps out into the lobby at 7:07pm

¬¬¬¬¬¬

Steve feels like he has been pacing for hours when the door to the elevator finally pings and he hears Tony’s voice, making his stomach do a flip.

“Steve! Hey I know I’m late I’m sorry” Tony finally says as he walks towards the man “Clint was just winding me up” 

“Oh uh its okay Stark we all know your always at least 10 minutes late to everything, so right now your technically early” he smiled “ are you ready to go or should I wait the extra 3 minutes to be on Stark time?”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, Steve was right though he is never on time for anything “Don’t worry Steve I’m ready we can forget about the 3 extra minutes”

Steve let a smile drape across his face as he began to walk out of the lobby “Come on Stark we don’t want to be to late” he said as he began to walk towards central park.

“Steve you know its not the 50’s any more we can take a car to where ever we are going” Tony commented “ I mean as much as I love light cardio work out before dinner how far is this place?”

“Never you mind Tony” he said as he crossed the road looking over his shoulder at Tony and smirking as he entered the park.

Tony huffed he was never a fan of not getting his way or walking for that matter, but as they walked closer and closer to there final destination it dawned on Tony. He saw the tent strewn with fairy lights and the pillows placed around the blankets on the floor his heart began to race and he couldn’t help but smile as Steve stepped forward and held out his hand to him “Mr. Stark, welcome to dinner in Central Park”

Tony couldn’t believe the trouble Steve had gone to for this dinner, he had managed to make him speechless. Once they walked into the tent there was a table full of food and candles, even champagne sitting on ice, he was still in shock when Steve pulled out the seat and gestured him over. He sat at the table and felt Steve push in his seat “Well Rogers you have outdone yourself here” he finally managed to say.

“Well I wanted to do something and somewhere you hadn’t been, which for a billionaire is actually a hard thing to do” Steve said as he poured some champagne into Tony’s glass and took his own seat.

Tony took a swig of his drink “Well Steve so far so good” he smiled as Steve reached across and removed the silver dome that encased his food, the smell that hit him was amazing.

“I asked JARVIS what you liked to eat and I made it for you, I hope its alright” Steve seemed to relax even more in his chair and he sipped his champagne taking in the sights of Tony’s beaming smile.

“Its Perfect Steve” Tony responded looking down at the plate in front of him barely managing to hold back his urges to walk over and kiss the man across from him. “ I may just get you to break things more often if this is what I get” he said before taking his first bite. The lamb was perfect and Tony had supposedly had the best lamb from all over the world but this was amazing. He couldn’t help but let out a slight moan as the food hit his tongue, taking his time to appreciate every detail of the meal.

Steve’s eyes locked on to Tony as he ate listing to the little noises that escaped, noting the mans pleasure at his cooking he smiled “ so you like it I’m guessing”

“Cap! I’m about to fire my personal Chef in Malibu and fly you out there with me” Tony said as he let a soft smile drift across his face.  
As the night progressed and the rest of the meal was eaten, Steve finally spoke up and got Tony to join him on the pillows that were spread out on the grass. “I uh I thought this way we can enjoy the night and look up at the stars” Steve said as he filled up Tony’s glass and handed it back to the man who smirked.

“Rogers are you trying to get me drunk?” he joked sipping at the glass he was given as he laid back on the pillows trying to get his body as close to Steve as humanly possible with out actually touching him. “You know Steve, even with JARVIS helping you out I have to say this was amazing and thoughtful….I don’t think anyone has ever taken the time to figure out what I really like” he said as he rested on his elbow.

“People tend to tell me that’s my ‘50’s charm” Steve said as he smiled down at the man, feeling his stomach flip as he gazed into his Blue eyes.

Tony finally gave in he couldn’t hold back his urges anymore; maybe it was the champagne or the way Steve seemed to take every inch of him in. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Steve’s and kissed him, not really sure if this was how Steve felt until he felt the man’s hand grasp his neck and his tongue part his lips. The kiss became passionate and rough like it was finally releasing a dark desire in both of them.

Tony couldn’t help but let out a whine when he felt Steve pull away “I…Uh….I” Steve tried to make a coherent sentence before Tony shut him up by placing his lips on the mans neck, making him moan.

By the time Tony finally gave up his assault on the other mans neck both of their breathing was erratic, “well I’m glad your happy to see me big boy” Tony winked and teased as he looked down at the outline of Steve’s erection. Steve couldn’t help but let his face flush with embarrassment as he went too move away from Tony “Oh…Uh…Sorry” he quickly spat out as he tried to rearrange himself.

“Stop!” Tony barked out pulling the man back to his side and placing his hand over Steve’s crotch “I’m only teasing” he grabbed Steve’s free hand placing it over his throbbing erection “See I feel the same way” he smiled at the man, and placing a light kiss on the mans lips.

Tony cuddled even closer, smiling as he felt Steve’s hand slip around his waist and looked up at the stars, “and to think not that long ago I was all for Aliens joining us” he joked “now im all for them leaving us alone so I can enjoy more things like this” he said as he nuzzled Steve’s neck making him moan.


End file.
